1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supplementary data copying method and recorder, and particularly to a supplementary data recorder capable of recording such as rate and time, for instance, together with a document picture image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common practice, occurring almost daily in offices and factories, is to make copies of a document and distribute them to departments and to concerned persons. These copies are normally supplied with date and time of distribution, originator, addressee and similar data.
Additional data entered on these copies also include, ID number, destination, as well as the aforementioned date, time, originator and, when excerpts of news papers and magazines are copied, sources of articles and also serial numbers when multiple copies are produced.
However, it is extremely troublesome to enter such additional data on documents and, when there are a plurality of documents to be copied, it is not only a troublesome task but also an error-prone process.
To remedy such shortcomings, there have been proposed methods of providing printers for printing such additional data on copy picture images such as providing platen glass and document retaining drums with liquid crystal stations to display the contents of the liquid crystal stations on the copy picture images. However, these arrangements have disadvantages in that they tend to be large and expensive and, since the density of the background of the liquid crystal station is higher than that of the document, those with liquid crystal stations allow the portions corresponding to the liquid crystal stations to generate photographic fog, because there is a difference in the density of background between the portions in a copy picture image corresponding to the original picture image and the display station.